1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a desktop computer employing network indicator lights.
2. Description of Related Art
A desktop computer typically includes a screen and a host portion connected to the screen. Network indicator lights are typically located on a back surface of the host portion, where a local area network (LAN) interface of a network interface card (NIC) is positioned. Generally speaking, the host portion and the screen are apart from each other, and the host portion is typically located under a desk, thereby, a user must bend down to see whether the network indicator lights are flashing in determining whether the LAN interface is working or not, which is not the optimum in convenience.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a desktop computer to overcome the above-described problem.